First Impressions
by Meddwl
Summary: Estel meets Laiqalasse, an elf from Mirkwood with tidings for Lord Elrond. But why is he so anxious to avoid Glorfindel and Erestor? Estel learns that appearances can be deceiving and Laiqalasse sees the results of an act of mercy. An Aragorn meets Legolas fic with a twist.
1. Chapter 1 - An Elf called Laiqalasse

Disclaimer: I am not a professor or a philologist or a member of the Inklings. Alas, I have never been to England nor was I born in South Africa. So apart from a love of beauty and an admiration for Old English and medieval stories I have nothing in common with the writer of The Lord of the Rings. Ergo, any recognizable characters are his not mine. I but vainly hope to add a few threads in the great tapestry of Middle Earth.

Chapter 1 – An Elf called Laiqalasse

Legolas sung softly as he swung himself from his horse. It had been far too long since he had entered the fair haven of Rivendell and his heart felt light and merry as he remembered the peace that lay upon it. The Last Homely house he mused, yes it was that indeed, and for him it had been a second home ever since he his sister had long ago made friends with the children of Elrond. He laughed as he thought of those happy hours spent in sunlight and peace of Imladris as the children of the last elven lords in Middle Earth had become fast friends. Arwen and his sister Erynel had been ready to take on their brothers in every competition which as often as not ended in laughter and dishevelment much to the outward disapproval and inward merriment of their parents. Of late he had visited only infrequently and mostly on errands for his father, for Mirkwood had grown dark and her prince was needed to lead the people, the two mothers had departed Middle Earth and laughter was harder to come by where it had once rung out freely.

It had been near to twenty years since he had had seen his old friends and he wondered if he would find them changed for though twenty years were short in the life-span of an elf much had occurred since he had bid farewell to his friends near the High Pass. He hoped Arwen would be there for she reminded him of his sister and she was a charming and understanding friend with wisdom beyond her years. And yet it was hardly likely for the last he had seen of her, her brothers had been escorting her to Lothlorien where her grand-parents, Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn dwelt and she often stayed in the Golden Woods for many decades. One day he would go there himself and look upon the beauty of the land of singing gold he decided, one day when he was not so hard pressed fighting to keep the woodland free of evil…his musings ended abruptly as a blinding blur of dark-hair and long legs came pelting down the aisle dodging the stalls with practiced skill. Legolas quickly threw himself up and to the side vaulting into the nearest stall to avoid the collision. The youth pulled himself to a stop just before reaching the spot than had been so quickly vacated by the elf.

Legolas laughed pleasantly at the look on the young man's face, he seemed surprised and confused.

"You're a Silvan elf" he stated somewhat belligerently looking at the prince's simple brown and green-grey attire.

"So I am" returned the prince, well half-silvan to be accurate he thought "you have sharp eyes for one so young…" Ai, thought Legolas, that was certainly the wrong thing to say, obviously the boy considered himself an adult by the standards of men.

"I may be young to you, master elf but I am nearly of age among men." His tone became frighteningly blunt "I must warn you those who live here are Noldar and they have little love of wood-elves."

"I had heard that the home of Elrond Half-Elven was open to all travelers, be they elves, dwarves, hobbits or men." Legolas responded carefully, could Elrond and his sons' have forgotten their friendship so quickly he wondered. No, something was apparently bothering the boy, he must be misstating his friends' beliefs.

"Lord Elrond's family has ever been friends with King Thranduil and his family" he continued deciding that it would be prudent to withhold his identity until he could speak with elf-lords alone.

"Ah" said the boy "you are a messenger from Mirkwood, and perhaps you bring news of Prince Legolas?" his tone of voice was now warm and welcoming, leaving Legolas decidedly confused; at least it seemed that his friends were anxious for news from him, apparently the last message announcing his arrival must have miscarried.

"Aye" he responded quickly "I am a messenger from the king and I bear tidings of the prince" he bowed formally "My name is Laiqalasse, I am an archer in the service of the king."

"And I am Estel of Imladris" returned the boy cordially, bowing elven-fashion. "Have you served under Prince Legolas?" he continued hopefully. Legolas decided that he was glad he had not given his Sindarin name, this man-child seemed unduly fixated with him. "I have served with the Prince of the Woodland Realm" he answered wording his sentence carefully "why do you ask?"

"My brothers have told me stories of the warriors in Mirkwood and he is the greatest of the woodland warriors." Legolas frowned; these mysterious brothers obviously had some over-blown ideas of life in Mirkwood. "I would not say that he is the greatest" he said calmly "King Thranduil is by far a better swordsmen and a wise leader." The youth frowned and opened his mouth to retort but seemed to think better of it "As you say" he said politely "perhaps you can tell a story of your prince in the hall of fire tonight. I will lead you to dinner if you wish, once you are finished with the horse. My father and brothers will not return until tomorrow." "Your father and brothers?" asked the prince confused "who are they?" "Lord Elrond adopted me when my father died" explained the boy "I have grown used to referring to him has my father and the twins as my brothers." "So Elladan and Elrohir return in the morning? I have much to discuss with them and Lord Elrond." Laiqalasse returned somewhat cryptically.

The youth watched him with fascinated eyes as though having served with the "greatest warrior in Mirkwood" made him worthy of special consideration and awe. Legolas shook his head; he was going to have to have a talk with the twins he decided, these stories they were telling their brother must be positively ridiculous. Still it would be fun to masquerade as a simple messenger for the evening without any "your royal highnessing." Dinner was a pleasant meal, though he eyed Glorfindel and Erestor cautiously, taking care that they could not see his face. He had no intention of being discovered so early in the evening. The elves sitting around him were a merry bunch and he soon found himself laughing and singing with them, Mirkwood, darkness and spiders forgotten for the moment.

As the meal concluded he decided that the Hall of Fire was too great a risk, there were simply too many elves that knew him for him to go unrecognized. As it was he was surprised that no one had commented on his hair, for golden haired elves were few and amid the dark-haired Noldar it should have been recognized. He was about to slip away to the rooms that had long ago been set aside for him when he found himself accosted by Estel. "If you will join me" he assured the prince "I will find a place for you to sleep. And though the house is rather crowded, I could find you a bed in return for a tale of Mirkwood." Legolas groaned, Estel was going to be mightily disappointed with his stories, but the thought of earning his bed for a story was an amusing one and without thinking he gave the boy his hand and let himself be pulled along the well-known corridors. Too late he realized his mistake, as Estel felt the palm of his hand and stiffened. He held the prince's palm in the light, looking at it with narrowed eyes.

"This is a brand mark" he said softly "Who did this to you?"

"It is a long and not particularly pleasant story" returned the elf "though it had a happy ending."

"And what was the ending?" he returned without thinking "I...I am sorry, I did not mean to pry" he continued hurriedly "I can see that you would rather not speak of it, pay no head to my idle curiosity."

"I am not offended" Laiqalasse assured him "The memory has long ceased to pain me. I was captured along with a human child, a dunedain. Those who had captured us wished me to give them information concerning many things, including secrets of my King, when I refused they tried to persuade me, happily with little success." He smiled somewhat mirthlessly. "What happened to the child?" asked Estel feeling slightly overwhelmed "I left him with his mother who assured me that she would return him to a refuge where none could touch him."

Estel felt flabbergasted, this had to be him. The mysterious elf that had saved him so long ago, obviously he had no idea that that same child was standing before him. He turned serious grey eyes back towards Laiqalasse, "You left out all the important parts" he accused "And I would like to hear you sing again." Legolas spun on his heel and stopped when he saw the boy's eyes. He had wondered what was so strangely familiar about the youth but now he understood. So Estel was Aragorn, though no doubt he did not know who Aragorn was yet. He studied the face in front of him "Yes" he said slowly 'I see it now, I wonder that I missed something so clear." He bowed again "We meet again, Estel o Imladris, Mae govannen."

Estel returned the bow "You are doubly welcome. Lord Elrond will indeed be glad to see you. Long he has sought my mysterious rescuer. I most apologize for my ungracious welcome earlier." he smiled ruthfully. "No harm, done" the other laughed "though you would be wise to greet all with equally gracious words." Carefully Estel led the way; if the prince had thought that he was getting too many looks earlier he was soon corrected. Estel was practically walking backwards, unable to conceal his open admiration, obviously he had a more vivid memory of certain events then Legolas had given him credit for.

As the two stood on the balcony that opened out over the valley of Rivendell Legolas began to sing, softly at first but gaining strength and power with every passing moment. Estel listened quietly, if nothing else the song convinced him of the identity of Laiqalasse. He thought back to that dark time. True he had been a child, a mere handful of years but certain things he remembered clearly; the way the golden-haired elf had protected him as well as he could, the way the men had treated him for that and very clearly the giving of that faint scar. He felt excited and intimidated at once, one his childhood heroes was standing beside him, singing for him!


	2. Chapter 2 - Revelations

Chapter 2 - Revelations

Elrond and his sons neared Rivendell feeling relaxed and happy to have returned without incident. The negotiations had gone well. "I wonder how Estel has managed in our absence?" laughed Elladan as they came within sight of Rivendell. "He is no doubt, rereading the Lay of Leithian" returned Elrohir "he was always struck with the sketch of Luthien as a child." Elrond motioned them to be silent. "Someone was coming" he cautioned. A single rider was speeding towards them, rather untidy dark locks streaming behind him as he was greeted by elven laughter.

"Ada, Elrohir, Elladan" he called breathlessly "A messenger from King Thranduil arrived last night. It was him!" he added unhelpfully.

"It was who, Estel?" asked Elladan "Legolas?"

"No, the elf that saved me, remember, when I was about five?"

"Are you sure?" asked Elrond

"Yes, his voice was the same, and he sang the same song that he did then and he had…" his voice became indistinct.

"What did he have?" asked Elrohir "even elves cannot hear what you are mumbling."

"The brand mark on the palm of his hand, just as I remembered." Estel said softly "he didn't recognize me at first, but he seemed to know both of you." The twins nodded understanding his reluctance now.

"What is his name, Estel?" asked Elrond "We must thank him"

"He called himself Laiqalasse…" he turned confused "why are they laughing Ada?"

"Laiqalasse!" spluttered Elladan "I should have known. Will he never chose a proper alias?"

"How could we be so blind?" gasped Elrohir "Mysterious golden-haired warrior, who gets himself captured and injured and then proceeds to protect everyone weaker than himself before vanishing without a trace…"

"Well, when you put it like that…" returned Elladan

"You do know him?" asked Estel surprised

"Of course, we know him Estel" explained Elrohir "We mention him rather frequently…what does Laiqalasse mean in the common tongue?"

"Greenleaf?" Estel translated confusedly

"Now, little brother, say Greenleaf in Sindarin" ordered Elladan.

"L.e.g.o.l.a.s…wait…that was Prince Legolas? He saved me?"

"So it would seem" said Elrond "it seems that we owe the prince yet another debt…"

"But he didn't act like a prince at all, he said he was just an archer and when I had him sit with the servants he sang and laughed with them?"

"Of course he did" chuckled Elrohir "He hates being fussed over, what did you think he would do Estel? Slay you where you stood for seating him with the servants? Or perhaps kill Smaug's grandchild for entertainment in the hall of fire?"

"Someone else is coming" interrupted Elladan. A gleam of golden hair caught the sun around the bend.

"Well" said he said "I can count the number of elves with hair like that currently residing on this side of the sea on one hand, since I highly doubt that the Lady Galadriel or King Thranduil is dashing wildly towards us and Glorfindal uses bells, for some unknown and mysterious reason, I would say that is our simple archer…" The rider was now in full view, his long golden hair, held in place by simple braids streaming behind him and his fair face aglow with joyous anticipation.

"Elladan, Elrohir" he called merrily "It is good to see you again dear friends." His eye caught sight of Elrond and he slipped off his horse bowing respectfully "Mae govannen, Lord Elrond, King Thranduil sends his greetings and many tidings." Elrond returned the bow graciously "Welcome to Imladris, Prince Legolas, it is too long since you last visited, the valley misses your laughter and your songs." He paused as anything else he was going to say was drowned in a rush of words from the three dark-haired brothers.

Legolas, noticing Estel for the first time greeted him kindly. Before he had finished his first sentence, however, he was surrounded by the twins and their human brother. "Greetings, simple archer of Mirkwood" began Elladan. "Nay, brother, is that the way to greet the great warrior of the Greenwood" continued Elrohir with an exaggerated bow. Legolas scowled and a third voice cut in pensively "You should have told me who you were, why did you pretend to be someone else?" "You two had better find better ways to use your voices" he began with a dark look at the twins "I may be a prince but I am sure I can dig up some lays about the exploits of your numerous and heroic ancestors. I have just the song for Lindir to sing in the Hall of Fire tonight… As for who I am Estel Elrondion, I told you truly, yes I am prince, but I am firstly an archer in the service of my father and Laiqalasse is my name…in Quenyan. I told you no lies."

The twins promptly fell silent at the threat of Lindir's song. "Or, even better" continued Legolas with a smile "I could always have Bilbo write one for you, he would love to you know."

"You wouldn't" Elladan gasped.

"Indeed I would; surely you do not fear the halfing" returned the prince sweetly.

"I now see why you are so often in danger of your life, dear archer" retorted Elrohir, jumping to his brother's defense "I began to sympathize with those who think that Arda would be better off without you and your deadly hobbit!"

Estel looked confusedly at Elrond, the three friends were acting like overgrown children, regardless of the fact they were legendary warriors, elven lords and several thousand years old apiece. "I do not think I will ever fully understand elves" he whispered "They are so changeable, one minute they are laughing and singing like hobbits, then they become sober remembering the sorrows of all Arda and then change once more becoming deadly enemies or kindly hosts." Elrond smiled "That is a very accurate description my son, and bold as well for speaking to one who is himself, an elf." Estel colored slightly and shut his mouth with a snap.

The laughter ceased as quickly as it had begun proving Estel's prophecy to be true. Elladan turned to Legolas his face serious. "Truly, I do not know where to begin dear friend" he began slowly "You rescued Estel and yet said nothing of it, did you think that we are so ungracious as to not wish to know who we owed so much?" Legolas looked slightly abashed and gave Estel an odd look. "He told you?" he queried "How much?"

"Enough, to know that you paid for helping him and that we owe you a debt that cannot be repaid" began Elrond softly. "Lord Elrond" Legolas said firmly "There is no need to speak of debts or payment; I knew not that Estel was your fosterling at the time" he turned towards the twins "and therefore was not aware of any need to tell you. I could have done no less for any helpless child. It gladdens my heart that you were the family that he was restored to, there should be no talk of debts between friend and family, for Elladan and Elrohir Elrondion, you are the brothers that I never had and Lord Elrond is like a second father. Does a child ask a reward for kiss or a parent for an embrace?" his voice ringingly sincere under the gaze of Elrond and his sons. Elrond smiled, if Legolas saw him as a father, he saw the younger elf as one of his sons and he was glad indeed that neither the darkness of Mirkwood nor the pain that lay hid under unscarred skin and sparkling eyes could quench the flaming joy and goodness that shone from the soul before him.

"Then we shall speak of it no more" he replied gently "but I do expect you to let me see your right palm, it is odd that the scar should still be seen."

Legolas paled slightly at the mention of his hand but he said nothing and nodded in compliance. "And now to home" cried Elrohir merrily, rightly deciding that the solemnness had gone on long enough. The other elves laughed and joined in a merry hunting song their clear voices filling the vale with elven mirth.

Glorfindal and Erestor were standing at the entrance as the party rode up. "Welcome, back my lords" began Erestor with a smile bowing as Elrond strode up the steps.

"A messenger arrived from Mirkwood, my lord" continued Glorfindal formally "Although we did not have a chance to be formally introduced he will no doubt we ready to give you his news now that you have returned."

"Indeed" began Elrond dryly "Did you not inquire as to the identity of this guest?"

"No" Erestor supplied helpfully "A group of Breemen was found wandering through the wilds and we had much to do convincing them that elves are not cruel, merciless fiends, that we have not been stealing their horses and that they could sleep in Rivendell without being eaten in their…" his voice trailed off as the last rider came in sight. "Prince Legolas?" he asked weakly "I was not aware that you had arrived, your Highness." Legolas laughed. "And yet, you just announced my arrival to Lord Elrond; behold the simple messenger." Centuries –old elven councilors do not gasp in surprise, but Erestor came very close. He slipped from his horse and up the steps, greeting the two elves warmly.

"Nay, do not look so stricken, old friends" he said looking at the two crestfallen lords "I did not wish, for any to know of my presence" he grinned at the twins "and who can find a wood elf when he does not wish it?" He turned relinquishing his steed to a waiting elf and merry laugh floated down from where he had vanished amid the trees and was gone.

"I believe that was a challenge, muindor nin"

"Indeed, the honor of the Imladris is at stake"

"Come little brother, join in the hunt for the wood elf" Glorfindal laughed "Save your strength and patience, it is nigh impossible to find a wood elf, especially when the trees aid and abet him since for some odd reason they consider him their prince." he gave a very unelven snort of disapproval.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Moment of Peace

Chapter 3 – A Moment of Peace

Glorfindel was right, as usual. The three brothers did not find their friend. He found them. Laughing silently he watched as them searching the trees. All elves were at home among the trees but none more so then the woodelves and not even the grandchildren of Celeborn could match the prince of the Greenwood amid a forest.

He laid his hands upon the trunk of a great oak and whispered something under his breath.

Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other and grimaced. Estel stared at them confused,

"What is wrong?" he asked "There is a clear path ahead, the trees are aiding us." Elrohir chuckled mirthlessly.

"Oh, yes, dear little brother, there is indeed a clear path, but the trees are not aiding us. That path will undoubtedly lead us to a stream or pond where we will trip upon some _innocent _root or branch to end up soaking wet for the amusement of a bored woodelf."

"Who is undoubtedly listening to this conversation and trying not laugh." finished Elladan resignedly "Why did we let him goad us into this mess again?"

Estel smiled, "Then we will not follow the path, here let us turn to the north…ow! That branch just slapped me! I swear these trees are laughing at me _and _blocking the way!"

"Exactly" said the twins together "We tried that brilliant plan for the first couple of hundreds of years."

"And?" asked Estel.

"After a while we decided that since we always fell into his traps anyway we might as well just resign ourselves and pray Elbereth for mercy. At least it is over faster that way."

A clear laugh rang out from somewhere overhead as lithe body landed soundlessly on the path.

"A very wise choice, elflings." said the prince "As a reward for your wisdom I will forgo ducking you into a pond, _this _time."

They pounced on him together. They all knew that it was not a fair fight but nobody minded and even three against one the prince gave a good account of himself.

After several minutes of flailing limbs and flying hair they managed to hold him down. All four were dirty and disheveled, their hair coated with dirt and leaves, their fine clothes stained and ripped.

"Hold him" shouted Elladan excitedly as the prince twisted in their grasp.

"Estel, his arms!" called Elrohir looking up from the dangerous job of dogging a pair of light shoes on very hard feet.

"We have you, prince!" said Elladan, "after hundreds of years to lose to us _elflings_ and a mortal!"

"Haven't…won…yet" gasped Legolas from the ground "You have to keep me here for thirty seconds." He threw himself forward as several low branches swiped at the brothers, breaking free of their grasp.

"No, forfeits for you this day." he said laughing as they picked themselves up from the ground.

"No, fair" grumbled Estel "The trees helped you!"

"No, fair" mimicked the prince "There are three of you."

And with that they were forced to be content. The sun was setting as they made their way back to the house, their hearts light and merry, all grief and pain forgotten for the moment.

Elrond watched them from the window. It seemed to him that the coming of the prince always resulted in a surfeit of stained and torn clothing and so he was not in the least surprised to see the four so dirty. It was well, he thought, no matter that his sons and Legolas were heirs to the greatest houses in Middle Earth or that Estel (though he knew it not) as destined to be the king of men that they could forget their fears and duties to play as children for a short while.

He watched them sneak up the steps and slink away to their various rooms to dress and wash for dinner.

As they sat about the high table none could have known that but a short time before they had been tussling in the woods. The three elves had their hair in intricate braids as it lay dry and clean upon their shoulders while Estel's was combed neatly in short waves about his face. All four were dressed richly and with taste, no hint of rips or stains marring their seemingly perfect appearance.

Glorfindel knew better.

"So" he asked politely "Did the twins have better luck, now they have a burly human on their side." Three faces twisted into smiles as Estel stared down at his slender form.

The twins scowled. "I am beginning to think that we will never gain our forfeit from the prince." muttered Elladan.

"Alas" added Elrohir ""And I have been saving my request for the last millennium." He shook his head tragically.

Glorfindel smiled benignly upon the pair "I see you that you finally realize that it is no good trying to catch my student off guard." Legolas flashed him a dazzling smile.

The twins' scowls deepened "I thought we were your students also" pointed out Elladan, "Just because he was born before us…"

"Doesn't mean that he is a better swordsmen." finished Elrohir. Legolas smiled "No of course not" he conceded cheerful "I will always lose to you two in a sword fight…"

The twins grinned.

"As long as you continue to fight me, two against one!" Even Erestor smiled at that.

"We could always try three against one…" said Elladan thoughtfully, "t'would even the odds. Estel is quite proficient with a blade."

"Yes," added his brother "He had the best of teachers, did he not?"

Estel smiled innocently, "Have you ever sparred with Glorfindel?" he asked trying not to smirk. Legolas' smile vanished.

"Every year, in fact" said Elrond casually "It is always fascinating to watch, even if it always ends in the same way."

The elves looked towards the high table confused as the laughter rang out.

Legolas shrugged "It is a good exercise" he said "After all each year the contest is a little longer and with that I am content."

* * *

Nota Bene: As noted in my profile under character notes, Legolas was born in the second age for the purpose of my fics (If you want my reasons, go read them there) so he is older than the twins.

Also I am really sick of the twins being irritating jerks who spend their days either furiously carving up orcs and having to be rescued by someone else (usually a sweet little Estel or a wounded Legolas) or dying people's hair modern colors. So while the three elves are light-hearted and playful I am trying to make them merry friends in a more canon way while remaining the noble elven lords that they are.

Furthermore, I don't buy the Legolas-saves-baby-Estel-who-was-silly-and-ran-into-the-woods-instantly-becoming-bffs either. So yes, Legolas saved Estel as a child in this story, but he did it because he could not stand by and watch a child being kidnapped. (Also Gilrean is ALIVE, she names him ESTEL (not Elrond) and she will be showing up in a bit)

While they will end up good friends later in life, do not expect it to happen immediately (good friendships need maturity and time) and do not expect Legolas to forget his responsibilities and wander about so that they can be constantly captured by orcs, evil men, trolls, evil elves and more orcs.

Rant being finished, Elrond is about to send the four of them to Bree (and adventures can be exciting without constant angst and misplaced guilt, as I hope to demonstrate).

Shire Rose

PS I am sick of poor Aragorn always being dirty while Legolas is always clean. Tolkien said that he was grim to look upon not smelly.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Cloaked Strangers

Nota Bene: Luthien was imprisoned by her father to keep her from following her love into danger. She made her hair grow to unbelievable lengths and then spun and wove it into a cloak which cast all who it touched not excluding Morgoth (Sauron's former master) to instant sleep. Novel way to bloodlessly get rid of guards...:) Her mother Melian was a Maia who married the first Elvenking Thingol. On to the story!

* * *

Chapter 4 - The Cloaked Strangers

The Prancing Pony was lively inn. It jovial owner, Wheatson Butterbur liked to advertise it as the center of Bree's community. While such claims exaggerated the inn's and thus his own importance it was true that the weathered inn was the center of much business and talk. Wanderers from all over Middle Earth ended up with an ale in Wheatson's large common room, dark-complexioned merchants from the far South, weather-beaten rogues and cut-purses, tall and lanky rangers from the Wild and on very rare occasions an elf.

Therefore Wheatson felt little surprise when four cloaked and hooded strangers arrived before his inn one warm August evening. What did surprise him was the quality of the cloth and the mettle of their horses. He even thought he caught a glimpse of steel flashing beneath the heavy folds of the cloaks. Thus assured of their (apparent) wealth (possible) menace he hurriedly found them a room and settled them in.

By the time he arrived to offer them food and drink they had tidied the room and were seated about the low table their faces still concealed.

"Can I get you gentlemen anything?" he asked quickly, trying not to show his worry over their unconcealed faces, "We have the finest ale in all the North, better even than the Shire, and there's plenty of good hearty food to feed a hungry traveler."

The four cloaked figures looked at each other for a moment, than tallest spoke in an oddly gentle tone, "Thank you Master Butterbur but we have all we need for the moment, perhaps later we will come down to sample your excellent ale."

Two cloaked heads whipped around to face the other at the mention of the ale. The third merely nodded his head. Butterbur mentally nicknamed the two tall voiceless ones, the twin cloaks since their gestures were so identical.

Smiling inwardly and more than a little reassured him turned to leave, stopping as he caught sight of the great bow and a quiver leaning against the wall. All his doubts came rushing back as he escaped through the door.

"Ale?" howled Elladan as he whipped off his hood.

"Legolas, you _know_ we hate it." finished Elrohir, "_Why_ did we make you spokesmen?"

"It will be good for you two" laughed the golden-haired elf as he shook his hair free of the cloak, "Knock away some of your insufferable Noldar airs."

"It can't be that bad" pointed out Estel who had also emerged, "You are just too used to the best of Elven wine."

"Exactly" said Legolas grinning infuriatingly, "You obviously need to learn how to live with fewer luxuries how lucky that Estel and I are here to help you."

"Stars forbid!" cried the twins together, "You teach us?"

"Why not?"

"You tell us that we live too luxuriously?" gasped Elladan laughing, "You who are a prince and live in a palace fashioned after Menegroth? You who drink Dorwinion for breakfast?"

"We do not drink it for breakfast, Dorwinion is reserved for high feasts. Thorenryth is not Menegroth, we have not the girdle of your great-great-great grandmother to guard us, you know we fight always against the darkness and have little time to spare for else."

"Oh, bring Melian into this by all means, prince." scoffed Elrohir, "I think you are jealous, just because your ancestors don't include the Ainur…"

"For which I am profoundly grateful" said the prince, "At least my hair doesn't send people into delirious dreams…"

"What?" choked Estel, staring at the twins.

"Lúthien was hardly a normal example of our family" growled Elladan, "_We_ don't all run about sneaking things from Morgoth!"

"No, you just sail Silmarils through the sky, marry mortals and defy the Valar, perfectly normal behavior for most elves." Legolas smiled broadly, for he had the twins and they knew it. "And you used to sneak things from Glorfindel and that is just as dangerous."

"Compared to a certain Sinda I know who talks to trees, starts fires with a wave of his hand and orders stone doors around, it doesn't sound so bad" tried Elrohir. Legolas simply gave him a crushing look.

"Says the elf whose father has the Bruinen wrapped around his little finger. _And_ you both talk to trees, I've seen it."

"Stop, please!" complained Estel, "I do not need to know every bit of magic that everyone in your extended families has ever done since Arda was created."

The three elves turned on him, "Magic?" they asked as one, "What do you mean by that word? We work no magic, we simply ask nature to aid us."

Estel sighed, "Can we go down now?"

They left their swords behind, wrapped amid blankets, but the hoods shadowed their features and Estel was sure that all three had more than one blade hidden somewhere among their garments. In his vague childhood memory of Legolas being captured and disarmed he remembered a veritable arsenal hidden among his clothes.

The fire on the hearth flared up as they entered and folk drew back from the four cloaked strangers.

"Legolas" hissed Elladan nearly inaudibly, "Leave the fire alone."

"I didn't do a thing" Legolas whispered back, "I didn't even wave my hand."

"It must like you" chuckled Elrohir.

"What you like gentlemen?" came Wheatson's cheery voice. Elrohir opened his mouth to answer but the prince was too quick.

"Three of your fine ales, a glass of wine if you have any" he turned to the others, "and whatever you are serving for dinner."

"I am afraid we have no wine at the moment" said Wheatson apologetically.

"Another ale than, thank you." Legolas turned to find that the sons of Elrond had already found themselves a cozy seat by the fire. He was greeted by a chorus of angry whispers from the twins as he seated himself.

"Wine? You were going to drink wine in front of us after all your talk of ale?"

"Peace, I was only teasing, you know as well as I that the Prancing Pony is forever out of wine."

"And you were last here when?"

"Perhaps thirty years ago...no, nearer forty I think."

Estel snorted as Wheatson appeared laden with trays and mugs. There was an enormous meat pasty, steaming bread and of course the ale. All for bowed their heads in silent blessing before eating.

"Eat well, _penneth_" ordered Elladan. Estel scowled.

"I am no longer little" he muttered. The elves laughed.

"I was ahead of you most of the way here."

"Of course you were, _tithen pen_"

"I will race you, Elladan, for that!"

"Please do, O, Swift-footed one."

Wheatson listened to the banter with amusement, the strange folk didn't seem dangerous after all and who wouldn't bring weapons to defend themselves upon the perilous road?

"…as you wish _Strider_!"

Wheatson turned to go, pondering the odd name and its odder owner. He was half-way to the door when the commotion began.

One the strangers was standing, his arm wrapped about one of the Breeman's chest. The captured party, one Jack Ferny was squirming in his grasp his fingers clutched about a small bag that had been laying under their table.

Half the inn surged forward towards the struggling figures, several with daggers in their hands. Jack wiggled again and the hood began to fall back, Wheatson watched with narrowed eyes hoping for a glimpse of the face. The other guests had almost reached the table when he caught a flash of gold in the corner and he thought he saw the tall one who seemed to be the leader glance towards the fire.

The lights died in a blink and the room was left in utter blackness.

* * *

So no I didn't die...I just got a terrifying Greek Midterm off my back so here I am...  
The real fun begins next chapter...and their purpose in Bree will be explained along with why Legolas is willing to put the fires out the prevent them from being seen.

Also fun notes...Wheatson is Barliman's granddad and Jack Ferny is Bill's.

To Reviewers:

Just A Reviewer: Yes, I have felt like ranting after some stories also...but I won't review unless i can say something ' is the possessive plural. I know, Glorfindel is driving me crazy...just when I think that I have fixed him...

bettsam0731: Well here they are.

J. Salus: Thank you. Updates will be faster now.

bella13446: Yes, definitely.

WoodElfJedi: Thanks again...Hope this is up to speed. I wrote one version, completely scrapped it and had to begin again.


	5. Chapter 5 - Catch the Thief

Chapter 5 – Catch the Thief

A chorus of shouts and panicked yells broke out as the lights abruptly died. Few of the Breemen even noticed that the strangers had broken free of the knot of gesticulating patrons that had surrounded them. Soft whispers inaudible for all but an elf flew back and forth as the four attempted to remove themselves.

"Elladan, where are you?" called Estel as loudly as he dared.

"Quiet, I will guide you Estel" came Elrohir's soft voice, "One moment, I need to get past the innkeeper."

The boy almost jumped as an arm brushed against him and began leading him gently towards the door. Legolas and Elladan had left to retrieve their possessions from the room and entered by the opposite door as Elrohir and Estel neared their escape.

"Get Estel out of here." whispered the prince, "I am leaving Butterbur payment for the food." The twins nodded, Elladan had already slipped through the door and Elrohir was following when one of the men stumbled blindly towards them. All three were so focused on threading their way through the door that even the elves were surprised when Estel cried out, his shoulders in the bruising grip of the Breeman.

Elrohir spun about and pushed Estel away, to be seized in turn as the rest bumbled towards him. Legolas dropped the coins he was sorting through and sprang forward to add them.

"Take Estel" he called again, "You three must not be seen, I will distract them."

Elrohir started to protest but the prince cut him off, "I was not actually involved in the original tussle, they cannot accuse me of anything and you must not been known as the sons of Elrond. Go, I will rejoin you as soon as possible!"

Still Elrohir hesitated a moment as Legolas purposely smashed into an empty table, the noise drawing the men away from the door. Elrohir nodded in the darkness and slipped away.

Legolas gave them sometime to make their escape before allowing the lights again. He had managed to draw away from the group again and stood alone in the corner that they been peacefully occupying not ten minutes earlier.

The fire flamed high as it reawoke and the candles blazed with a fierce radiance. The shadows of the Breemen danced crazily upon the wall as they gaped at the sudden return of light.

Wheatson stepped forward, his courage returning with the light. Three of the strangers had vanished in the darkness but one stood still half shrouded by the shadows. Wheatson took a tentative step forward towards the silent figure and stopped.

The silvery-green cloak glimmered in the light as the tall stranger stepped into the circle of light and threw back his hood. Radiant golden hair streamed down about his face, catching the fire-light and sending golden flickers about the room. He was tall and fair to look upon, beautiful and breath-taking as an untamed stallion, his slim form belaying the power of his mind and body.

Wheatson's jaw dropped at the sudden appearance of an elf in his inn and he found himself unable to say a word, a rare and weighty occurrence for him. The elf looked them over dispassionately but said nothing.

It took several minutes, but the shock and the awe finally wore off slightly and Jack Ferny pointed an accusing finger.

"You attacked me, elf!" he whined.

Legolas bent his eyes upon his accuser and Jack wilted beneath the intensity of the gaze.

"I have done nothing to you" he said, his voice matching well the beauty of his form, "My companions and I sought rest and refreshment only. Are all travelers so treated in your town, that thieves may take what they will without fear of penalty? And those they steal from are hindered or attacked for defending themselves? It was not so when last I entered Bree." _Apparently, it didn't matter if he had been involved or not._

"We harbor no thieves" spat a sallow-faced man next to Ferny, "Why should we believe the word of a stranger and an elf at that?"

"Have you heard that the elves lie so easily?"

Nobody said anything for a moment, the awkward silence only breaking as one of the Bree sheriffs entered.

"What is all this ruckus?" he asked mildly authoritatively, "Folk saw the lights die and flicker and heard shouting."

"It was the elf and his friends" said Ferny plucking up spirit, "I was passing them quietly mind you, when that one", he pointed again, "snatched my purse and grabbed me. He put out the fires so that his friends could escape with my hard-won earnings."

Legolas came perilously close to snorting in a most un-elven and decidedly un-princely fashion.

"It is ill indeed when those who are robbed are accused of stealing from the very thieves that attempted to despoil them."

The sheriff frowned confused.

"You say that this man stole from you? Not you from him?" he asked somewhat sleepily, for crime in general was rare and he missed the warm bed he had been pulled from.

Legolas fought the urge to give voice to his irritation.

"Yes" he said shortly.

"Hm" mumbled the poor confused sheriff, "I don't know what to say, we've never had a case like this that I recall…"

The prince bite his tongue, before he could point out that the dear sheriff didn't look like he could recall his own name, much less legal precedents.

"I'll have to take you both into custody" he said at last, "Maybe something will come up in the morning."

Legolas did _not_ roll his eyes.

"Where will you put them?" asked Wheatson, "We don't have a jail, never much needing one in the past."

"You can shut Jack up in my barn" offered a gruff-faced fellow that had sidled away from the thief during the long delays.

"What about him?" asked Jack, "They say elves are perilous folk, how will you keep him secure?"

"I mean none of you harm…" began Legolas, but he was cut off by another man.

"The Burnes' old place has a tidy cellar, I doubt even elves can pass through good solid rock."

The suggestion was met by general approval.

"Come quietly and there won't be any trouble" warned the sheriff. Inwardly, the prince's whole being rebelled against the notion of being taken and locked up without lifting a finger, but he stood still.

"I will come" he said, "But please remember that this complaint is between me and Ferny alone, my companions are not involved."

The sheriff nodded.

* * *

Elladan watched amusedly as his friend let the puny men tie his hands. It was strange and slightly disconcerting to see the prince, who normally fought until rendered unconscious passively submit to bounds. He would fight until knocked out _or_ a friend was threatened, he reminded himself and Legolas seemed to count this as one of the later circumstances.

Seeing no immediate danger to his friend, beyond a few hours of discomfort, which Elladan felt had been well deserved for earlier taunts, he slipped away as quietly as he had come to inform his brothers of the latest turn of events.

* * *

Legolas did not really want to spend the night in an abandoned cellar but he had to admit that as captivity went, this particular adventure was hardly dire. There was no window and he missed the light of the stars but the roots of a few apple trees had wound their way within and he took pleasure in their comforting friendliness He leaned easily back against one, marveling that the Breemen had thought the loose knots about his wrists could contain an elf. They were lucky indeed he had meant them no harm. He closed his eyes against the darkness of the dirt above to hear an amused whisper from the tree.

"The sons of Elrond send their greetings and hope you enjoy the princely accommodations."

Legolas grinned wickedly in the dark, a certain pair of twins had just dug their own grave as far as he was concerned.

* * *

Nota Bene: I am not of the group that holds that Legolas is claustrophobic...(at least normally). And Thorenryth (from last chapter) means Guarded Halls and is the name I gave to the Elvenking's dwelling.

To Reviewers:

1356-2478: More on its way, this my top project at the moment...I have a leaping train of ideas! Also, you literally made my day with all those lovely reviews. You have no idea how much it meant. Out of curiosity what does 1356-2478 stand for?

WoodElfJedi: Yep, and now our favorite person in a dark cellar...

Just A Reviewer: Indeed; I believe I should feel offended. I stayed up late, dooming myself to work in the library until midnight to post that chapter...and for that I deserve the "Silent Treatment?" No _real _cliffy this time. I should refuse to answer your question, but I'll be kind and compassionate. Legolas must be wearing off on me. Erynel was born about 75 years after Arwen.

bella13446: I hope this makes you laugh too, there are too many stories were Legolas is captured by men and automatically beaten up, this is a less angsty take on such a situation. Good luck at the competition.

All-for-the-elves: Really? I also have stayed up all night reading story after story. I am honored that you thought mine worth your sleep.


	6. Chapter 6 - Unwanted Rescue

Chapter 6 – Unwanted Rescue

Legolas sat glumly in the gloomy cellar thinking of ways to do away with the twins' smugness. Unfortunately, although he had several beautiful scenarios neatly mapped out in his head they were rendered null and void to inhabitants of darksome holes. He was currently such an inhabitant and although he harbored no grudges against cellars in general this one was becoming tiresome.

He was therefore relieved as well as surprised when the trapdoor grated open and an anxious voice audibly whispered.

"Do you think the elf is still down there?"

Legolas refrained from laughing. _What did they think he was going to do?_ _Turn into a badger?_ He stood uncomfortably aware of the dirt clinging to his garments and checked that the twine around his wrists was fairly in place.

"I am here" he called out as the sheriff poked his plump face anxiously about, "I told you that I meant no harm."

The sheriff jumped back startled and tripped, hitting his head on hard wood frame. He looked more frightened then before as Legolas stepped towards him stooping to avoid the low ceiling. He had some cause, he _had_ just locked an elf of unknown powers up in a miserable hole for the last thirteen hours. And if it was true that the elf had truly been the victim of robbery and then been dumped in the cellar for absolutely no good reason…

The sheriff tried very hard not to think about all the nasty conclusions the unfortunate business could have. Suppose the elf was someone important? A lord or warrior, perhaps? He winced, but whatever his other faults were the sheriff did believe in justice and so he determined to see the matter out.

And the elf did seem to be fairly even tempered, more like the young elves of Imladris than those terrifying woodelves that legends spoke of. The sheriff scrambled back out through the trapdoor feeling decidedly glad that he did not live near Mirkwood. Legolas cleared the edge in a single leap, smiling into the clean sky and fresh air.

"Where do we go now?" he asked politely trying not to notice the stocky men that were holding his shoulders. _Hadn't he made it clear that he was not going to harm them?_

"You follow me, young one" said the sheriff in a vain attempt to boast his confidence at the expense of the prince's youthful face. The glare Legolas sent him for this ridiculous statement made him quake in his shoes and he quickly resumed his previous distance.

It seemed along while before they reached the town hall and everyone collectively filed in. The hall was unusually crowded, for the Breefolk were curious and an elf was an oddity they found fascinating. Legolas quickly found himself the unwilling center of attention. So preoccupied with escaping the grasp of the onlookers was he that he nearly missed Estel's anxious face in the crowd.

When he finally noticed after some considerable coughing and shuffling on the part of the boy he turned. Estel was well and wide-awake, but he seemed worried and perhaps a little _guilty?_ Legolas winked at him, in hopes that he would cheer up. Estel frowned for a second and then winked back conspiratorially, a huge grin spreading over his face.

Legolas felt slightly worried, he had seen that grin once or twice on the road there and it had never meant any good. He had little time to ponder Estel's chances of causing trouble, however, since his own real trouble was groveling before the sheriff and pleading for justice.

The sheriff turned and looked at him.

"You still plead that you were robbed?" he asked.

"Yes"

Sam Marsh frowned; he didn't really believe that the elf as a thief but so far Jack had always been an upstanding member of the community and no trace of the money had been found on him while everything indicated that the elf's friends had made away with the money, stolen or not.

"Jack has been searched for any sign of theft and we have found nothing. Do you have anything to say?"

Legolas had _a lot_ to say, but he curbed his irritation and growing worry and did not give voice to his scathing thoughts.

"When Master Ferny tried to rob us, my companions took the pouch with them. That is the truth, I do not know what else you could wish me to say." he said quietly.

Sam looked towards the jury, six hobbits and six men as was custom in Bree.

"You have heard both complaints" he said, "Cast your votes truthfully." The jurymen (and juryhobbits) nodded and leant in among themselves. After hearing this absurdly abridged trial, (the Breefolk believe in wasted time) Legolas had a very good idea of how the voting would go. He wondered what the punishment for theft and perjury was in Bree.

As he had guessed the voting was wildly in favor of the Breeman. The sheriff turned back towards him.

"Master Elf" he said slowly and ponderously, "You have been found guilty of theft and hereby owe Jack Ferny a debt of 20 pieces of silver."

Legolas could have laughed; he had been expecting something far more barbaric.

"I carry no money other than what was taken" he said. The sheriff frowned again and shook his head.

"Have you nothing can be used as payment" he asked.

Legolas opened his mouth to say no, when Jack darted forward lifting his hand.

"I will take his ring in payment" he said loudly, "Though I have little use for such trinkets." his eyes belayed his words though looking greedily at the flashing green gem set in a thin gold band.

Legolas snatched his hand back, grimacing as the judges eyes widened. He was about to speak, to refuse to part with it when the quiet was pierced by a shrill whine and a thud.

A green and gold shafted arrow was quivering dangerously before the pale face of the sheriff.

* * *

Sorry, I am about to lose internet. Reviews will be answered in my next post.

Shire Rose


	7. Chapter 7 - Consequences

Chapter 7 – Consequences

Legolas stared horrified at the arrow, it was a beautiful weapon, finely carved and perfectly balanced as he well knew, for had crafted it himself. Surely Elladan and Elrohir knew better than to try such theatrical stunts…

Estel.

He suddenly remembered the terrifying smile on the boy's face and knew with absolute certainty who had shot the arrow. His mind went numb at the unwelcome possibilities the situation presented, as he searched desperately for a sign of the boy. At least he had the sense to stay hidden, perhaps the Breemen could yet be distracted. He would have to part with the ring now but even his grandfather's gift was worth less than the child's safety.

"Don't you dare touch him!" came a clear shout, dashing Legolas' hopes. Was he _trying _to get himself killed?

The sheriff's head jerked up in the direction of the sound. Estel was standing one of the high rafters, a threatening smile on his face and an arrow to his small bow. _Please Estel don't do anything stupid…_

_Where were Elladan and Elrohir when you needed them? _

"It's an elf child!" shouted Ferny to the right of the prince, "Shoot him down!"

"No!" called Legolas desperately, Estel was a perfect target, "I will give you what you wish for, leave the child alone. He is not an elf, do you not recognize one of your own?"

Ferny glanced greedily at the golden band that the elven prince was holding towards him, he winked towards one of his friends, the dark-bearded man and snatched the jewel from Legolas.

It all happened very quickly. Legolas felt the golden weight leave his hand, knowing with a pang that Oropher's signet was in the tainted hands of the Bree thief before he saw the raised bow out of the corner of his eye.

All thoughts of the ring fled his mind as he darted forward, Estel was a good fifteen feet off the ground, if the arrow did not kill him the fall would. Estel might be foolish and brash but he did not deserve death for trying to aid a friend, however unneeded. He slammed into the man knocking them both off their feet and fell heavily, his tried wrists hindering his movements.

Jack Ferny's friend twisted as the arrow cracked beneath the weight. His hand found the tip and he stabbed down at the arms of the elf. Legolas struggled valiantly but the weight of the Breeman coupled with his bound hands and repeated stabs from the arrow-point were weakening his resistance.

A scream rang out in the hall, Estel had a horribly clear vantage point from which to watch everything below him. He had shut his eyes when he saw the arrow pointed for him, there was nowhere to go and he had no wish to see the arrow as it hit him.

He was surprised when he felt no pain and when he saw the cause he almost wished that he did. Legolas lay sprawled on the ground, his bound hands struggling with the burly Breeman. There was blood on his arms and on his face making Estel feel sick.

The Breemen (and hobbits) were stunned for a moment as they watched the elf leap forward. The movement was incomprehensible to them for a moment, and then the elf was being tackled by the bearded archer.

"Harry! Harry Raines! What are you doing?" the sheriff called horrified at the scuffling figures at his feet. He had never seen _anything_ so nasty in his life. Harry had the elf's shoulders pinned to the floor for a moment as the twins had once done in play.

A sudden silence fell over the room as Legolas went limp in the man's grasp and he shifted loosening his hold on one of the elf's shoulders as he reached for his knife. Estel felt paralyzed, he couldn't even scream as he had before. His mouth was dry as sawdust and his eyes refused to shut out the terrible scene below him.

Light flashed wickedly off the knife as it curved down towards the prince's unprotected stomach. The women turned their heads away and covered the children's eyes for they had no wish to remember such a sight.

A hand shot up and grasped the hilt as the knife came down. Legolas' eyes flew open as he wrapped his fingers about the weapon and kicked the man in the knee. A loud yell echoed through the room as his foot smashed into the knee cap. Harry fell back gasping as the elf pounced on him holding the knife to his throat.

"Do you only kill children?" he asked in a chilling voice, "Or do you have other interests, like horse stealing perhaps?"

"I…I…no…no!" he stuttered.

Legolas ran his hands over the pathetic form searching for concealed weapons, for he had no wish to fall victim to his own trick.

There was a hard round object in one of the pockets. Legolas drew it out and held it up gleaming in the light.

"Thief!" called a shrill female voice.

Legolas turned, one of the hobbits was scowling down at his prisoner.

"That's my mother's brooch!" she yelled making Legolas wince, "How dare you steal it, I thought I'd lost it these three days!"

"What about my pa's silver letter opener?" came another voice, "Did you put your dirty paws on that too?"

"And my silverware had been disappearing!' called one of the Breewomen, "You wouldn't know anything about that, would you Harry?"

Legolas glanced down again in disgust and stepped back as the sheriff came forward, arrows and more importantly, Estel forgotten for the moment.

Legolas slipped back as the sheriff ordered Harry arrested. It was time to vanish now that the Breefolk were preoccupied. He looked up to see Estel, white-faced and shaking climbing down slowly.

"Come" he said softly, "We seem to have found the first of our thieves. Where are your brothers?"

Estel landed with a thud and they reached the door in time to see Jack Ferny vanishing into the gloom. Legolas looked side-ways at the boy and smiled mischievously, "That was a good shot you know, especially for one trained by Noldar sluggards!"

Estel's sagging shoulders perked up, "My brothers are not sluggards!"

And clear laughter rang out in the sunshine, one youthful and reedy, the other mature but clear and light, rich as the morning sunshine.

* * *

There, for those of you who so dislike cliff-hangers... I hope you all are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it, I am actually addicted to it for the moment. I am also going to try to get the epilogue for A Cruel Welcome up tonight...(my college doesn't have internet in the dorms and the library closes at midnight...)

To Reviewers:

First to the (Guest) who reviewed _For the Sake of the Ringbearer_ and wanted to see Legolas rescue himself, I don't know if you are reading this, but this chapter is for you.

bettsam0731: Its funny, Legolas was not going to get injured at the time I read this. Since then things have changed, but it's only a few scratches.

bella13446: Good luck today! (Again) Laughing is beautiful and it's lovely to know that I can make people do so.

Guest: Is this fast enough?

WoodElfJedi: We aim to please...and more suspense...(This chapter was supposed to keep people on their toes until the very end)

Rose61393: Good guess...yes Estel has been reading to many heroic lays...

Just a Reviewer aka unknown Guest: You make me laugh every time you review...I thought the guest review sounded like you...and I was right! No cliff hanger here...for the moment. Yes the ring is special (he is not normally prone to wearing jewelry), and I might make Legolas pull a Finrod (we'll see, it would explain Aragorn's joke in FSR). Enjoy school...:). I like your long reviews, as a matter of fact I see them and say "Yes, its another of her long, funny ones, just what I need before History 102" and then my poor teacher wonders why I am smirking through the first half of class.

Shire Rose


	8. Chapter 8 - The Reunion

Chapter 8 - The Reunion

Elladan and Elrohir looked about quickly.

"Estel!" called Elladan feeling slightly worried.

"He was just behind us a moment ago!" said Elrohir exasperated, "He must have fallen behind."

"Or gone back…" said Elladan suddenly feeling _very_ worried, "He can be rather brash."

"And he admires Legolas, he would be worried for him." returned Elrohir ominously.

"Ai, edain children!" exclaimed Elladan as they turned back. They had spent the night in the woods near Bree and it took but a short time to enter the outskirts of the town. The gate was fortunately open and they slipped inside as inconspicuously as possible, no hard task for elven twins.

They made their way towards what seemed to be the town hall, becoming increasing worried as they heard the sounds of scuffling within.

"Estel would not be in danger from his own people, surely?" asked Elrohir, not really expecting an answer.

"I pray not" said Elladan, "How could we have let him slip away so easily?"

"He has done it before, but I did not think him so foolish outside of the valley…"

"Do you need anything, young masters?" A voice broke in on Elrohir's speculations and he turned to see an elderly lady seated behind a fruit stall.

"Not at the moment, mistress" said Elladan politely, "However we would be in your debt if you could tell us what occasioned the disturbance in the hall. The women nodded sagely.

"That was a bad business altogether" she mumbled, "The elf they caught stealing didn't want to pay the fine." Elladan looked Elrohir, fear in his eyes.

"So what happened?" asked Elrohir dreading the answer, fervently telling himself that this was not Harad or Dunland. The Breeman were mostly civilized.

"Jack took his ring in payment…"

The twins froze.

"A ring?"

"Aye, he didn't want to part with it, no more would I, it was a pretty thing, gold with a green jewel…"

The twins locked eyes again, _Oropher's ring in that Bree thief's filthy hand. The ring of the prince, to be passed to his son, should he ever have one…_

"…gave it up quick enough though when they threatened the boy."

Elladan and Elrohir came back to reality with a start. The boy!

Estel!

"And…" prompted Elrohir holding desperately to his fraying patience.

"The boy was fine after all, the elf get beat up though. Bleeding all over he was before the two vanished. Turns out that Harry is a thief himself…"

The twins were no longer listening as they ran towards the hall fleet footed and silent, the image of Legolas bleeding to death horribly present before their eyes.

"We should never have left him! He wasn't even involved." said Elladan as they darted into an alleyway to escape the notice of some on-coming strangers.

"You have so little faith in me, how often must I tell you that am perfectly alright?" asked a familiar voice.

The twins spun, and were incredibly relieved to see both Legolas and Estel standing before them. There were dark stains on the prince's tunic and the old women's words came back, replacing their joy.

"Where were you stabbed?" asked Elladan, satisfied that Estel seemed unharmed, as he ran towards the prince.

"_Daro_!" cried Legolas exasperated, "I would tell you if I was seriously injured. The blood is from some minor cuts."

The twins stepped back almost sheepishly at the prince's command. "I am sorry Legolas, I know that you would tell us. We were worried, one of the Bree women made it sound as though you were bleeding to death."

Legolas nodded, "I know mellyn nin. Let us away from this unpleasant place, and I will tell you what I have found out. And we can talk of Estel."

Estel quivered nervously, the prince's tone was stern as Mandos and hard as mountain stone. He was most certainly in a lot of trouble and he knew that he deserved it.

They made it as far as the gates without incident before their luck turned. Legolas went first to test the gatekeeper's reaction. It was not good. Frustrated he turned back and joined his friends in an empty doorway.

"We will never get out through the gate without being recognized and stopped" he said slightly breathless from losing the gatekeeper among the crowds.

"We wait until nightfall than" agreed Elrohir, "We should be able to scale the walls easily in the dark."

Estel shivered, the twins and the prince would have no difficultly, but him? He was a strong climber but not a match for their elven skill. In the daylight perhaps, but without light to guide his mortal eyes it would be impossible. He did not mention this though, he sensed that he was already in more than enough trouble.

"We can use a rope to lower Estel" put in Elladan, Estel smiled at him gratefully as Legolas and Elrohir nodded their agreement.

"Until then, we should find and abandoned house or some other shelter" ordered the prince, "We have much to understand and discuss."

It was surprisingly easy to find an uninhabited house. They crept silently up the stairs, until they reached the attic. Elladan stood watch be the window while Elrohir and Estel sat on an old bench. Legolas perched precariously on a low cabinet, one leg dangling loosely, the other caught between his arms as he sat sunk in thought. It gave him a curiously youthful and naïve look, as though he were the youngest of the party rather than the oldest.

Estel fidgeted silently as the prince collected his thoughts. After what seemed an eternity, the golden hair was flung back and the prince fixed his clear grey eyes on him. Estel froze under their intensity.

"You are troubled penneth" he said softly, "Why?"

Estel squirmed inside, but he made no outward move. Foolish and brash he could be, he was still of noble birth and fostered by the elves and he had his dignity.

"I put both myself and you in danger" he returned slowly, "I rushed in where I wasn't needed because I couldn't control myself."

Legolas sighed looking at the twins, they had all been similar at this age, full of noble aspirations and valiant dreams. They not lost that youthful enthusiasm and innocence but they had learned to temper their passions and control their actions as Estel needed to.

"Estel" he asked gently, "Do you remember what you promised Lord Elrond before we departed Imladris?"

* * *

Sorry in a huge hurry.

Writers block gone!


	9. Chapter 9 - The Ring and the Promise

Nota Bene: For those who have not read the Silmarillion:

Enerdhil - A famous smith of Gondolin, Celebrimbor's rival. May have crafted the Elfstone that Aragorn wears.  
Idril - Daughter of Turgon, king of Gondolin and Elladan and Elrohir's great-grandmother.

* * *

Chapter 9 – The Ring and the Promise

Estel felt trapped, this was far worse than he had feared. He would have rather had Legolas and the twins yelling angrily at him, telling him what a fool he was. _Anything_ rather than this gentle interrogation looking onto their disappointed eyes.

"I gave him my word that I would obey you and my brothers in all things even if you told me to flee."

"And do you think that you have kept your promise, Estel?" asked Elladan. The boy hung his head.

"I didn't exactly disobey" he mumbled, "But I didn't really obey either, did I?" Surely he had not already proved himself untrustworthy and unable to hold to his sworn word. He knew that all three elves took such things extremely seriously, after all their families had a history of sorrow stemming from broken or rash oaths.

Legolas must have seen some of what the boy was thinking and spoke quickly.

"Estel, you have not broken your promise to Lord Elrond, though you have skirted it. Please remember that such pledges are not given in words only but in spirit. Even though you brothers did not directly tell you not seek me out you knew that they would not approve, did you not?

"Yes" Estel did not even look up, despite his relief at having not entirely forsworn himself.

"Look at me penneth"

Estel lifted wide eyes, he may have been all of fifteen years but he was still young and untried, unused to such reprimands. Not that he had never been in trouble, he had as any normal edain or edhel youth, but never in so serious a matter, for lying or playing false were not among his few faults.

The prince knelt on one knee, bringing himself level with the boy, his deep, wise eyes showing only concern and sympathy.

"Do not be so down hearted Estel, you have been foolish but it was bravely done. You have not foresworn yourself and less harm came of the matter than might have been. Your father, your brothers and I would rather see you brave and foolish then a coward who ran from a friend in need."

Estel looked back his eyes confused but hopeful.

"But you wish me to flee if you order it, would that not make me a coward?"

"There is no disgrace in following such an order, muindor nin" said Elrohir, breaking his silence, "We may be able to escape when you would only hinder us. That is a strategic decision not cowardice, sometimes it takes more courage to trust your commanding officer and obey than to stay and fight hopelessly. Do you understand?"

Estel's shoulders straightened and he looked his brother in the eye, "I do not entirely understand, but I believe that I am starting too."

He glanced back at the prince, thanks and relief evident in his serious grey eyes. The prince smiled back.

"No more reading heroic lays for you, young Estel!" he laughed light-heartedly, "Clearly they give you bad ideas!" He lifted his hand to brush back the hair that had come undone over his shoulders. Something seemed to be missing, Estel narrowed his eyes.

"The ring!" he said suddenly, "Your ring is gone."

Legolas' smiled vanished at the remembrance and his lips tightened as he thought of his ring in the hands of that cowardly worm. Even if they were not already going to seek out the man, he would not have left Bree until it had been returned to its rightful place on his finger. The _corfionnath_ of the House of Orophor was not to be lightly thrown aside.

He was suddenly grateful that the man had broken his promise and that he could freely reclaim his own without any qualm of conscience at having traded it for Estel's life.

"It is gone." he returned, "but no son of man will keep the _corfionnath_ of the royal house from its rightful owners. It will be returned."

His voice was stern as tempered steel and his eyes shown bright in the afternoon light. Estel almost felt sorry for Jack and then he remembered, the order to shoot him down and felt no pity after all. Another memory stirred as he thought, the prince thrusting a gleaming ring at Ferny and pleading for his safety.

"What is the _corfionnath_?" he asked feeling guilty again.

"It is the ring of the eldest son of the house, it is passed down by each in his turn to his son at his coming of age. I have held that of my family for thousands of years."

Elladan held out his hand and Estel saw a gold band set with a blue stone, so dark that it was almost black.

"This is the _corfionnath_ of the house of Eärendil" he said softly, "It was made in Gondolin, by Enerdhil when he was yet a boy at the request of Idril Celebrindal. She wished him to have his own since his father was of the Secondborn and Fingon's had been lost when he fell."

"You gave it away didn't it you?" asked Estel turning to the prince, "Because you valued my life over the ring of your house?"

All of Legolas' sternness melted away at the pleading in the boy's voice.

"I would value any innocent life over dead gold and jewels, however dear to my house. But especially for you fosterling of Elrond of Imladris. I also have given a promise penneth. But promise or no, you will not come to harm while I can do ought to prevent it."

"Where was yours made?"

Estel had an charmingly innocent look on his face that made the elves laugh.

"You will always find a way to hear another lay, do you not O Estel of the Cunning Questions!" laughed Elrohir.

Legolas glanced out the window, the sun was still well above the horizon and they would not be able to leave for many hours yet. Story-telling would be a cheerful way to pass the time.

"It is a long story, Estel surely you will be famished by the end. Catch!" a small light green pack flew towards the boy's face making him start back grasping vainly at it.

"It is the way bread of the Woodland elves, like unto the lembas of Lothlorien."

"What about you?"

"Oh, we will not starve for many hours yet" promised the prince cheerfully ignoring the fact that he had not eaten since the morning of his capture. Elladan and Elrohir had at least eaten in the woods.

Estel munched the light, satisfying wafers as the prince began.

* * *

So here we are, another respite in the midst of the action...not that it will last. The _corfionnath _is my own invention, loosely translated it means son-ring.

To Reviewers:

Helen: I am well aware of Legolas' heritage, thank you. However Tolkien does not tell us anything of his mother. He does tell us that Thranduil and Oropher almost completely integrated themselves among the silvan elves. I do not think it is a terribly long stretch to see Thranduil wedding one of them, contrary to movie-verse the elves were not very concerned about intermarriage among higher and lower classes. Also, Legolas does seem very silvan in some ways from the books.

eathdragon: Yep, all answered no I hope. Oh, he will take the ring back. Also thanks for your defense.

Just A Reviewer: Two nice long reviews. Your analysis made me laugh laugh for a very long time. The ice-cream shop is back in business. $10 gift card to Just A Reviewer. How do you ALWAYS manage to review right before my history class? Estel's 15, young, though normally smarter as seen in this chapter. That's terrible that you want to see him in trouble. Oh, not necessarily a full Finrod (don't you dare insult him, I love him only slightly less than Legolas!), just giving away a ring as a sign of friendship.

Elyonne: Thanks, this chapter should answer some of your questions about the ring.

WoodElfJedi: Thanks, more soon!

Shire Rose


	10. Chapter 10 - Fate or Chance

Well, here is the very late next chapter. I have plenty of reasons for the delay but I will not bore you with the list, suffice to say Chapter 11 should be out within a day or two.

* * *

**Fate or Chance**

* * *

The sun was nearing the horizon by the time that Legolas had finished the history of the missing ring with many a side-story or comment from the twins.

It would have been the most pleasant afternoon yet if so much was not at stake both for themselves and for the Breeman they were trying to help.

The more the three Elves had dwelt upon recent events the more they had begun to suspect that horse-stealing and a little petty robbery on the side were not the extent of their quarries' activities.

It had been more than mere greed that had driven Ferny to steal the prince's ring Legolas decided as he reflected. There had been an unwholesome gleam in his eyes that went beyond his being a rogue and scoundrel.

And none of the three were pleased that Estel was now with them. Their eyes met silently as they reached their decision. If things became too violent, Estel was going straight back to Imladris with at least one of them to guard him. Hopefully it would not come to that but that was out of their hands.

Estel all-unknowing of this determination glared unhappily at the three Elves. One of the most irritating habits of being a lone mortal among immortals that had known each other for thousands of years and were the sons of Kings and Lords was their uncanny habit of conversing with their eyes.

Not all the Elves could, Lindir for instance was no more capable of such things than Estel himself, but then he was a young Elf and hardily the descendent of the last royal bloodlines in Ennor.

The fact remained that these cheery companions and brothers seemed as remote as distant kings when they chose to employ this method of communication. It also usually meant they were discussing something they wanted to keep from their young friend.

Estel coughed loudly in the silence hoping to attract the errant attention of his protectors.

Their reaction startled him, Elladan and Elrohir fixed him with their stern gaze effectively rendering him mute while Legolas sprang to his feet and strode soundlessly to the attic window.

He turned a frown marring his countenance as he belted on his long white knife and quiver and drew his cloak over his fair hair.

It was lucky indeed that the slow-witted sheriff had not thought to search their room for weapons until after the twins retrieved them. His bow he held in his hand.

"They are heading towards us, put on your cloaks" he ordered softly though the twins were already following his example. There was no need to ask who _they_ were.

Elladan took up the post at the window as his brother and friend fussed over Estel. A most unnecessary waste of energy in Estel's opinion.

All three Elves heard the soft click of the old door being drawn open and many booted feet filing in. Estel shivered slightly in anticipation, what an adventure this had turned out to be.

The fight in the inn, Legolas' capture and rescue (well self-rescue) their escape and now a desperate stand in the old house.

It was everything he could have dreamed of, for the Elves were right. He had been reading far too many heroic old stories between weapons training and lessons and they had gone to his head.

His ears, far keener than an ordinary mortal's though he knew it not strained waiting for the sound of a rush upon the stairs.

None came.

Legolas lowered his bow first listening intently as the sound of scraping wood and the general noise and bustle that accompanies an impatient group of robbers.

Bits and pieces of conversation floated up to the unseen listeners.

"…should have finished him off when we had the chance!"

"Sheriff e'll ought t'be the first to go."

"…ol' fool sticking his nose in where it's not wanted…"

"…wouldn't know a bribe if you served em it for dinner!"

"What's that you got there Ferny? Pretty trinket you have…"

The four looked at each other, the voices below were just loud enough for even Estel to make them out. There was a fierce gleam in the prince's eyes at the mention of the trinket, all four had a good guess at what that might be.

The voices dropped suddenly leaving even the Elves only indistinct snags and snippets, a word here and there.

"…silver…"

"…apple farms…"

"the old one…"

"…what's t'you"

"fool…"

"Spying Elves…."

Legolas reached his hand up to ease the door open. Elladan grabbed his wrists and tried unsuccessfully to spin him around.

"We have to find out what they are up to" whispered Legolas, pulling away from Elladan, "We will never have another chance like this again."

"Let one of us go" suggested Elrohir mildly, "You are already hurt, we are both old enough to take care of ourselves."

Legolas winced, "I promised your father…"

Elladan cut him off, "Adar knows that we have survived plenty of battles without you saving us…"

"And what about all the times I _have_ had to save you?"

Elrohir snorted softly, "I recall us playing the rescuer on occasion ourselves…"

Estel said nothing. If Legolas didn't even want the twins to go there wasn't a chance in Ennor that anyone would think of sending him.

"It is not just your safety" explained the prince, "He has the _corfionnath_ of my House, I must take it back, it should not be soiled by his touch."

"It is no more soiled by his touch than you are by that wicked rascal that stabbed you…"

"Well he did ruin my tunic, it is covered in bloodstains." Legolas retorted his humor returning.

Elladan and Elrohir ignored him.

"We are just as determined to retrieve it as you."

"You are not Woodelves"

"We are not in a forest…"

"The rafters will be tricky to maneuver on."

"We are not likely to fall. Have we ever fallen off of rafters?"

"Very well, off with you" sighed the prince, "Who is staying to help keep an eye on Estel."

Elladan won after a brief argument with Elrohir.

"Hurry" urged Legolas, "We don't want miss anything that they are saying."

"I won't be my fault if we already did" retorted Elladan before vanishing into the darkness.

* * *

Its sad, I had to go back and reread my own story to get into the right feel of things again... And yes I did sort of steal the bad-guys-meeting-below-hiding-place idea from Tom Sawyer...

I hope you all like this chapter, I am answering the questions/comments from your reviews in general due to time constraints. Thank you to everyone that reviewed Chapter 9: WoodElfJedi, Guest, bettsam0731, Just A Reviewer and J. Salus.

I am currently trying to stay away from the general trend of having Legolas tumble from frying pan into fire again and again but he will have plenty of action of course, I am just trying to spread the fun evenly. I am glad at least some of you like the corfionnath idea, I was rather proud of it :) And of course thanks for the continued encouragement from all of you, I would never give up on a story but this chapter would have been much later if I hadn't had that extra push.

Shire Rose


End file.
